New Penguin on the Island
by BlueBlue930
Summary: The 1st story introducing my new penguin OC.Since a lot is happining on Club Penguin, i'll make more fanfics of Blueblue and his pals.No Flames please


My first story that has new characters, events, and problems. I might as well start from the beginning with the introduction, my newest main character. I only own Blueblue, Blueblue 2, and a few new characters

The Saga of Blueblue

New penguin on the island

It was a normal day on Club Penguin. The sun was shining, and the ice was glistening. I was lying on my back with my eyes closed, enjoying the day.

Suddenly, I heard someone yell "BLUEBLUE BLUEBLUE"! I opened my eyes and turned my head. My best friend Rookie was running toward me, waving his flippers wildly.

"What is it"? I asked.

"Jess has been switched" he said.

I jumped up, shocked. Jess was 1 of our top agents and we really didn't see eye to eye, but next to G she was one of our smartest agents.

"Why"? I asked.

"Well, the EPF is trying out a system where we trade a southern penguin for a northern one" he replied.

"A NORTHERN ONE" I yelled.

Let me explain, about a year ago a few of our northern cousins came to visit. Let me just say they aren't the brightest bulb on the tree. I know people say there aren't any penguins on the north pole, but believe me there are. Now we'd have to live with one.

"When will he or she get here" I asked.

"Uh, in like 4 minutes" he said sheepishly.

"Aw Rookie" I said running toward the beach which was full of penguins, ready to meet their new neighbor. The boat was just pulling up when I got to the front and found G, Jet Pack Guy, and Savi (my pals). The boat stopped and began to open. Penguins held their breath. I expected a weird looking penguin with strange teeth and a banjo, but what I saw amazed me.

It was a light green penguin with an orange beak, a white tummy patch, and orange flippers. He had 3 HUGE suitcases (that had wheels!) And 1 of them, I saw was stuffed with books.

He smiled and said "Hello, my name is Christopher, nice too meet you all". Every penguin's jaw was hanging out in shock.

The penguin, Christopher, looked at everyone confused and turned to the captain and asked "are you SURE I'm in the right Place?"

(Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Christopher the penguin!)

I was still stunned as Christopher (he said it was ok to call him Chris) was brought to the everyday phoning Facility (or our EPF headquarters). Chris had bought an igloo a little away from mine and put his things in.

At the EPF, we asked many questions, mine was why he was so smart when the other northerners clearly weren't. He shrugged and said "when I was younger, I was playing by the beach and I saw something in the sand. It was a big crate of books and I saw they weren't damaged so I decided to take them home. "I soon taught myself to read and write in perfect sentences. The northern life became too barbaric for me, so I asked to be sent here to live."

G smiled "Well welcome to Club Penguin Christopher, it's an honor to have you live here".

I rolled my eyes. So what if a penguin now how to read a bunch of big books, it wasn't a big deal.

G turned to me and my friends "would you 4 be as kind as to show our friend around". Everyone agreed, but I was yelling NO in my head.

0o0o0o0o

Whole day was wasted showing Mr. Smarty Pants around. Later we stopped by the Coffee Shop. I decided to come clean with the penguin.

"Uh hey Chris" I said. He turned and looked at me "Yeah?" he asked.

I decided to have a bit of fun, my OWN fun.

"How were you allowed to read when so many hillbilly hootinanies going on" I said. Chris frowned a little upset.

I pressed on, "How do you live with those guys? I mean those guys are apples that fell WAY of the family tree. You couldn't pay me to live with those weird…".

"Blueblue knock it Off" Savi said.

"Why" I said turning to her "he obviously doesn't care, I'm just kidding around". Then I felt warm coffee splash my face, I turned and saw Christopher, as mad as mad could be.

"You know what" he growled to me "I've heard a lot about you, you're not exactly PERFECT!" he yelled before he stormed out. That left me feeling guilty and REALLY stupid.

"Way to go blue" JPG said, getting up and leaving with everyone

0o0o0o0

I dropped by Chris's place and I saw him sitting on his bed.

"Uh Hey" I said.

He looked up and slightly nodded "hey" he said. I walked over and plopped on the bed and sat next to him.

"Look man I'm so sorry, I was a jealous jerk who wanted some attention, and I didn't mean ANY of what I said".

He smiled and said "me too. Back home I was always an outcast; I thought here I could have a new start".

"You can Man" I said. "We need more people like you here, believe me".

He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

Then he punched me in the shoulder, HARD.

"That was for earlier" he said smugly.

I knew right then, that Christopher would make a great edition to the team, and a good friend.

Yay! I think that went OK. I cut back Blueblue's insults in case anyone got offended. Read my other Fanfics. NO BAD COMMENTS PLZ.


End file.
